conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leubantian language
I think Leubantian is far from Western Europe to be so related to English. If it would be related to English it would have to belong to the Anglo-Frisian branch of the Germanic languages. It should be linked to German. Just a suggestion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) OK. But you can see that many Leubantian words are very similar to English, and I thought it would be simple to create a language like English. Leubantian is just similar to English. But there are some words in Leubantia that are untraslatable. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 01:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) That's true. Well, if you could morph grammar and sentences' structure a little bit maybe it would be possible to make it more distinctive and even create a new branch in the High German classification. How about Dyluro-Leubantian branch? Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No. Dylurian is actually a Romance language, very closely related to French. I do like the suggestion you made, though, and I am considering in making a Baltic branch. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 01:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I actually think I am going to make a Baltic Branch. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 01:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The Baltic language sounds pretty fine. I don't think the Romance language would work, as Romance languages only reached the areas conquered by the Roman Empire. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Roman traders settled in Dyluria, but did not take it over. The language completely changed into a kind of Latin, and eventually became a French-like language. That is to say, Dylurian was once a Germanic language, but became a Romance language. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 01:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it could be a Germanic languge but with mild-heavy Roman influence. Because the area where Leubantia is located was populated by Celts, and Germanic people around the Roman Empire age. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No. Leubantia has never been populated by the Celts. Dylurian could probably just be a Germanic language with very strong Roman influence. Strictly speaking, the Leubantian people are the mixture of Danish and Baltic (Latvia, Lithuania) peoples. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 02:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Dylurian. I mentioned the Celts, because they we're present in the most of Poland and were displaced by Germanic tribes and then by Balts, but it's ok if they weren't present in Leubantia. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Dylurians are kinda like mixtures of Danish people and Celts. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 03:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) SIGH! Balts and Germanic peoples have been present in Leubantia. I will take back the line above. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Translation requests Hauptstraße in Leubantian, plox. Or just straße. Woogers(lol what ) 14:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Strasse would be Gaden. Gluwny Gaden is Main Street. Leubantian isn't soagglutinativeasGermanis. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) How bout market? Station? Airport? School? University? Road? Way (as in street classification)? Dock? Terminal? Bank? Department of X? Woogers(lol what ) 13:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Station: Statje Airport: Łuwt Hawen University: Unyweursyte Road/Way: Dreuga Dock: Dok Terminal: Termynal Bank: Bańk Department of X: Departje aw X —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC)